tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Russian Ground Forces
The Ground Forces of the Russian Federation (Russian: Сухопутные войска Российской Федерации, tr. Sukhoputnye voyska Rossiyskoy Federatsii) are the land forces of the Russian Armed Forces, formed from parts of the collapsing Soviet Army in 1992. The formation of these forces posed economic challenges after the dissolution of the Soviet Union, and required reforms to professionalize the force during the transition. During World War I and prior to the October Revolution in 1917, the army was referred to as the Imperial Russian Army, upon which they fought as part of the Triple Entente, against the German Empire, Ottoman Empire and Austro-Hungarian Empire. After the revolution, the army was fractured into the Bolshevik Red Army, and the anti-communist White Army, which fought against each other in the Russian Civil War. After the fall of the Soviet Union, the Russian Ground Forces also became known as the Russian Unity Army. In the TACITUS saga, the Russian Ground Forces form the main land force of the Orthodox Republic of Russia's military. Quotes *Они пытаются обойти нас с фланга! - "Oni pytayutsya oboiti nas s flanga!" / "They're trying to flank us!" *У нас слишком много раненых! Придётся отступить! - "U nas slishkom mnogo ranenyh! Pridyotsya otstupit'!" / "We have too many wounded men! We have to fall back!" - (random chatter) *Убить всех! - "Ubit' vseh!" / "Kill them all!" *Врач! Нам нужен врач! - "Vrach! Nam nuzhen vrach!" / "Medic! We need a medic!" *Лейтенант, мне нужна поддержка с воздуха через 10 минут! Никаких оправданий! - "Leytenant, mne nuzhna podderzhka s vozdukha cherez desyat' minut! Nikakih opravdaniy!" / (Leutenant, I need air support in 10 minutes! No excuses!) (random chatter) *С дороги, мать вашу! ''- "S dorogi, mat' vashu!" / "Out of the way, god damn it!" (in the mission "No Russian") *С нами Бог! -'' '"S nami Bog!" / "God is with us" *Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He's mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash from behind!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *Одну секунду! -'' "Odnu sekundu!"'' / "One second!" *Граната, берегись! -''"Granata, beregisʹ!"'' / "Grenade, watch out!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Don't move, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *Блядь, граната!! - "Blyadʹ, granata!" / "Fuck, grenade!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne budyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my sights!" *"Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Choke on this!" *"Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them get close!" *"Меняю позицию!" - "Menyayu pozitsiyu!"/ "Changing position!" *"Противник слева!" - "Protivnik slieva!" / Hostiles on left!" *"Противник справа!" - "Protivnik sprava!" / "Hostiles on right!" *"Прикройте меня!" - "Prikroite menya!" / "Cover me!" *"Цель уничтожена!" - "Tsel’ Unechtozhena!" / "Target destroyed!" *"Корейцы умнее, чем выглядят! Следите за своими флангами!"-"Koreytsy umneye, chem vyglyadyat! Sledite za svoimi flangami!"/"Koreans are smarter than they look! Watch your flanks!" *Бросаю гранату! - "Brosaju granatu! / "Throwing grenade!" *Бросаю стан гранату! - "Brosaju stan granatu! / "Throwing stun grenade!" *Дымовая граната! - "Dimovaya granata! / "Smoke grenade!" *Прикройте меня! Я должен перезарядиться! - "Prikrojte menja! Ja dolzhen perezaryazhaditsya! / "Cover me! I'm reloading!" *Прикройте меня! - "Prikrojte menja!" / "Cover me!" *Меняю обойму! - "Menyayu oboimu!" / "I am changing my magazine!" *Чёрт! У меня нет патронов! Перезаряжаюсь! - "Chyort! U menya net patronov! Perezaryazhayus!" / ''"Damn! I have no rounds! Reloading!" *Враг убит! - "''Vrag ubit! / Enemy killed! *Враг уничтожен! - "Vrag unichtozhen! / "Enemy eliminated!" *Цель уничтожена! - "Tsel' unichtozhena! / "Target eliminated!" *Сдохни, гад! - "Sdohni, gad!" / "Die, bastard!" *Граната!!! - "Granata!!! / ''"Grenade!!!" *Заряжаю взрывчатку - ''"Zariajayu vzryvchatku" / "Arming explosives" (C4) *Вспышка - "Vspyshka" / "Flash!" *Я ранен - "Ja ranen!" / "I'm wounded" *Бегите, трусы! - "Begitye, trusy!" / ''"Run, cowards!" *Вот вам граната, гады! - ''"Vot vam granata, gady!" / "Here is a grenade, bastards!" *Пришил его! - "Prishil' ego!" / "I got him!" *Ха! Уложил его! - "Ha! Ulozhil ego!" / "Ha! I killed him!" *Ха! Кажется, этот идиот не знал, как надо укрываться! - "Ha! Kazhetsya, etot idiot ne znal, kak nado ukrivatsya!" ''/ "Ha! It seems that this idiot did not know how to take cover!" *Это за моего брата! - ''"Eto za moyego brata!" / ''"That is for my brother!" *Это за мою сестру! - ''"Eto za moyu sestru!" ''/ "That is for my sister!" *Поубивайте этих трусов! - ''"Poubivayte etih trusov!" / "Kill those cowards!" *Эй, идиоты, ловите! - "Ey, idioty, lovite!" / "Hey, you idiots, catch!" *Лучше ты, чем я! - "Luchshe ty, chem ya!" / "Better you than me!" *Сшибите им головы! - "Shibite im golovy!" / "Shoot their heads off!" *Напугайте этих трусов мощным огнём! - "Napugaite etih trusov moschnym ognyom!" / "Scare these cowards with heavy fire!" *Пошли! - ""Pashli!"" / "Go!" Weapons Another angle of the VSS.jpg|VSS Vintorez SVCH.jpg|SVCH SR-1MP.png|SR-1M SKS.png|SKS Saiga-9.png|Saiga-19 PP-19-01.png|PP-19-01 PM.png|Makarov PM PB.png|Makarov PB Mosin Nagant.png|Mosin Nagant AK-74M.png|AK-74M AK-74 rifle.png|AK-74 AK-12.png|AK-12 Kalashnikov AKM.png|AKM AK-101.png|AK-101 AK-102.png|AK-102 SVK.jpg|SVK SV-98.png|SV-98 AS Val.png|AS Val Category:Factions